One More Night
by animestarz96
Summary: One-Shot, thought of this today when i heard this song on the radio. hope you enjoy! Spike/Faye. Spike POV


**One More Night**

**okay so found out i couldn't put lyrics from a song in he**** because it can be used against me and copyrights and all that so this is just going to be a regular one-shot on how Spike feels in these moments with Faye. this is inspired by the song though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. Hope you enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It's always a fight or argument with you.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Spike stormed out of the hanger in an angry rush. He was so mad beyond words from the only person who could make him that way. Faye, they had just had another "Disagreement" he doesn't even remember how it started, but he did know that she pissed him off.

This was one of their level 10 fights. Usually they had minor fights that didn't lead to any yelling and hysteria. Now that he thought about it these kinds of fights had been happening a lot recently. Ever since they started their "relationship" things had been real shaky between them.

There were days when things were good. He had her and she had him, but then something would be said from either one of them and then all hell was set loose. He would say stupid things and she would explode easily then things would get serious. He didn't know how or why, but those were the moments where he wondered what the hell he was thinking when they hooked up.

Just like he was doing right now. He couldn't stand this women, he wouldn't be surprised if she thought this too. He felt these feelings strongly at times like this, yet she was so addicting to him all at once. He would turn left and right to get away, but something would always leer him back to her.

One minute he was naming everything he hated about her, then realizing what he loved about her the next. It was as if around her his head wasn't on straight. He hated that about her, yet he loved it all in the same.

The part he hated the most was asking for forgiveness. This women had a way of making you want her, need her. And he hated that too.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**but somehow you make me fall in love with you all over again. i can't even think straight.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When he looked at her for even a second after a fight, such as this one, that was all it took. Then he was crawling back to her wanting her and needing her all over again in the most romantic and unromantic way.

Just one look.

He hated her, he hated her. The look of sadness and disappointed on her face, her hair in a disarray, and clothes ruffled from the movement. Lipstick and other make-up slightly smeared.

It almost pained him. She was beautiful, and he was weak. Both having a scowl on their faces and then they were at each other like lovers who hadn't seen each other for light years.

Every time he said it was the last, but it never was. Like he said, she was his addiction, and that was that. He would say no in his head, but he was weak.

That was why he prayed she wouldn't come down here.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Try to stop myself from making the same mistake, but i'm just so weak.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Each time, just one more night, just one more night.

One more night to look into her eyes, to kiss her soft lips, to feel her soft skin beneath his fingertips.

To hear sweat whispers of apologies and I love yous in his ear. Though he knew it wouldn't last, he liked those moments the best. The next morning would be a mixture of happiness and regret. He really didn't know, he was confused, and he hated her for making him that way.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**so i swear to myself this is the last time.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He hated her, he hated her, he hated her, he hated her.

She made him not himself, she made him some other man who he wasn't familiar with. She made him love her.

And he hated that the most. He had a cool exterior, and he hated her for taking that away from him.

He hated her for making him want just **one more night**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just give me one more night.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I hate her. _

He heard a noise above him and looked up.

_I hate her. _

He looked to find green eyes staring straight back at him as she was walking down the stairs.

_I hate her. _

Then she noticed him too.

_Damn._

Then he noticed she looked packed and ready to go.

_Damn her. I hate her._

Then he saw the glossiness in her deep eyes. And that was it. He was over.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**I don't know whatever..." **_maybe one more night couldn't hurt.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I love her.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay! So what did ya think huh!? Hope it was good! Pleas R&R! Faye's "heart attack" coming soon!**


End file.
